Locket Love
by ShotgunBunny
Summary: Paige is 8 month away from finally getting out of the hell that is Rosewood High. With her pals by her side, she knows her senior year is one that she won't forget. With the Ramones plugged in her headphones, and her eyes set on graduation, can she stop herself from being distracted by the one person who has always been on her mind? (Punk! Paige/ Emily)
1. Chapter 1: Why Is It Always This Way?

SO I know I have another, story that hasn't been updated in forever, but I had this swimming around my head since the last paily week. Punk Rock is something I understand, love, and live every single day. So, enjoy! Any comments, reviews, and suggestions are welcomed! Thanks -SGB

'I guess you could say that I am a bit of an oddball. You couldn't guess by looking at me, that I was a member of the swim team, honor student, and the eldest daughter of a pastor in our small town. I guess that the tight skinny jeans, dead Kennedy t shirt and leather motorcycle jacket hid my A+ material, as my father constantly called it. But you know what...fuck it. I like it; I could be like Jackson over there.' I wrote as I look over at Jack, as he lit a cigarette and ran a hand through his dark green Mohawk. 'At least I don't smoke, or have any piercings. If Pastor Nick knew about the three tattoos already covering my body, he would be beyond pissed. Though most wouldn't guess that punk rock Jack over there had an IQ of 145 and a full ride to any Ivy League school of his choosing. Books...sometimes tattered covers carry precious material.' I continued as Jack stood and stared down at me.

"Sup Shakespeare?" Jack asked as he smoked. He always had a smile on his face, even in the worst of moods, Jackson would be smiling. I suppose I should explain my friendship with this "hooligan", Jackson Mendez. He moved here with his adoptive parents in our freshman year. He didn't always look like this either. He was a scrawny, shy nerd, who just wanted to get through high school as quickly as possible. I had just moved from Scranton, no friends and already working hard training for swimming and track. We were lab partners. One night, while we were studying, his older brother started a punk band, and was practicing with them in their garage. They sucked, but the music they played while they were hanging out later that night hit both of us like a strike of lightening. The Ramones changed everything for me. And as Jackson and I delved deeper into the genre, we both became bitter, tired of the bullying, jaded due to the way both of us were treated for being new, smart, and dedicated to our goals. Our wardrobe changed, along with our attitudes, and we went from shy and quiet to outspoken, and in the case of my mohawked friend, a bit of a fighter. This fuck has taken about 4 punches for me in the last year alone, and he always goes back for more. Once he started working out with me, he filled out, he bulked up and gain a fuck ton of muscle over the last year and I don't think Ben, Noel, and the rest of them really expected that scrawny Mendez would be the asshole who'd fight back. He's totally the Martian Manhunter to my Batman.

"Not much, though I don't think the same is going for you." I said as Jack shrugged.

"Lab partners were assigned in chem. Guess who was partnered with Hasty." Jack said as he smirked, and sat next to me. I cringed as he laughed heartily and nodded as he pulled out his notebook and showed him the numbers hastily written at the top. To my surprise, at the top of the page was Spencer Hasting's number, with a small stern note following it, warning Jack about doing the work assigned to them.

"Well look at that, I already know the headline for the school paper next week" Mendez, kicked repeatedly in the balls by Hastings." I said as Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back. His relaxed demeanor faded as he caught sight of the blonde female heading in our direction. Alison DeLaurentis. Fuck. Me. I gathered up my bag and watched as Jackson snuffed out his smoke, and grabbed him bag.

"Well if it isn't pigskin, and the orphan. Hiding from the world. "Too late' she stood right before us, with her smug smile and arms crossed. Jackson ran a hand through his hawk, before backing away from her.

"Look...just not today Allison." I said quietly, as Jackson grabbed my arm, and pulled me away from the blonde. She laughed cruelly as I Stopped Jackson, and stood my ground against her.

"The orphan gonna cry about how his druggie parents abandoned him again? Boo fucking hoo, my coke whore mother and pimp father gave me up to strangers with money. I'm gonna dye my hair and be all fucking punk rock, and say fuck you to the man when I really want to say is...I'm a sad pathetic little cry baby.. No amount of leather and patches can change that, huh crybaby?" Alison said as Jack kept pulling me away from her. She went too far this time. I tried to get to her, but Jack's grip was strong, and he was focused. "And what are you going to do about it, pigskin? Let me guess, you're gonna cut your thighs up? Because little ol' me? I suppose I should feel flattered...but I'm not a fucking dyke." That was it. I pulled my arm away from Jackson's grip, but he is strong and fast. He pulled me into a tight hug, and blocked my view of her. No escaping. I just relented and pulled away, walking away from her. Not long after, he caught up to me and was the buffer between me and Alison.

"Just ignore her Paige. Let's just go to the stupid cafeteria." Jackson said, as I watched her scoff and leaves the spot we once occupied. I huffed and followed Jackson out towards the cafeteria. I sighed deeply as Jackson relit his cigarette and followed the brooding girl ahead of him.

"Why does she always have to fucking push and push and push those fucking buttons?" I asked as Jackson shrugged and just smoked.

"Look, if you give into her, she fucking wins. 8 months, Paige. That's it. 8 months and we are UPenn bound. With a two bedroom room in west Philly, away from these fuckers. UPenn man, in a punk rock neighborhood, where we can be and do whoever we want." Jackson said as I smiled and nodded, and opened the door for cafeteria doors. The Rosewood High School cafeteria. The epicenter of our high school existence. It was very much like mean girls, except Jackson and I were always outside. Let's see, in the corner were the anime nerds, next to them, the marching banders and choir nerds. Across the room, the jocks, segregated into their various team sports. Sometimes I get summoned the swim team table for random meetings, but usually I stick to the table near the center, where we were classified as the "others". We sat down across from the only other person who would sit near mus. Toby Cavanaugh sat quietly, before looking up and smiling.

"What brings punk rock Jackson and Punky Paige Brewster over to this side for the island?" Toby asked as Jackson shook his hand and pulled up his chair. Toby got the brunt of Alison's torture, but we never knew why. All we knew about Toby's home life was that his stepsister was Jenna Marshall, and her eagle eyes were constantly cast in our direction when we were together.

"We wanted to feast with the rest of the island, maybe get away from certain scenery." Jackson said as I rolled my eyes.

"What the man in black here is saying is that Alison started into him about his parents again. It was better to get away from her than deal with her shit. Besides she's in chem with me next, and if Romero is assigning partners, I have to pray to her lord Satan to hopefully right a wrong." I joked, Jackson laughed heartily, and continued chatting with the usually silent Toby. My eyes scanned the tables, and they landed on Alison again as she sat in the table dead center. It was senior lunch, and that table housed the Queen Bitch and her court...the wannabe queen Hanna Marin, the pretty-artisty-whatever girl Aria Montgomery, the do it all, know it all bitch Spencer Hastings and...

"Hey Paige..." I heard and looked up, and saw her. Emily Fields. The last piece of Alison group of friends. If I could describe an enigma in human form, I would be describing Emily fucking Fields. My teammate on the swim team, and the one person I've liked since moving here, 4 fucking years ago. I've always kept her at an arm's length, just so she couldn't see it. My buddies here knew all about it, even if it is unspoken between us, and even though I've managed to keep my own distance from her, she always finds her way back here, in my personal space, trying to get in.

"Oh hey. Welcome to our part of the island, Miss Fields." Jackson said as I shook from my stare, and relaxed back in my chair. I chuckled as Toby instantly quieted, putting on his brooding face, as Jackson kicked up his military boots and smiled at Emily. She gave a kind smile, before looking at his boots. What can we do for you today, Miss Fields?" Jackson asked as I began to gather my things, trying to get away from her as fast as I possibly could. She turned fully towards him as he leaned back and kicked his boots up onto the lunch table, letting Emily get a full look.

"Army issued? My dad has a near identical pair, Jackson." Emily said as he shrugged and nodded. "You're such an asshole, Jackson." Emily said as he smiled and laughed heartedly, before she turned back to me and continued "Team meeting? After the lunch bell rings Coach wants to announce captain candidates. Since there are three, four-year seniors this year, you being one of them, means you're in the running." Emily said as Jack and Toby stood, knowing full well when it came to swimming...swimming trumped everything else. I bid them goodbye and turned back to Emily. I grabbed my medic bag and stood, following her out towards the natorium.

XxxxxX

After a long meeting, I stayed behind, and watched my teammates filter out into the hallway. I had my free period and I could use the swim. I returned to the locker room and began changing into my suit, when the sound of the door opening brought my head out of the locker and face to face with one Emily Fields. I smiled and continued to change.

"You know I don't get you guys." Emily said honestly as she opened her own locker.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head, before turning away from her.

"You, Toby, Jackson...no one really know anything about you guys." Emily continued.

"What's to know, Emily. We keep to ourselves. I have eight months left here before I graduate and head the fuck out of this town." I said as she pulled out her own bathing suit, and began changing. This was every single day, she gets changed, and I have to endure it, even though all I want is to look. Not here, not with our teammates around to make comments. I looked away and started dressing myself. "Only to be a lost memory to you popular, cookie cutter molds of each other." I said as I pulled my suit up, grabbing my goggles, and my towel.

"We aren't cookie cutter molds of the same person. I'm not Alison." Emily said as she watched me walk towards the door.

"Yeah right, and me and my friends aren't all freaks and Assholes like Alison says. Or what is it that she calls me...Pigskin." I said as I saluted her, and quickly left. I shake off her gaze, and jumped up on the board. Before Emily came out of the locker room, I was in the water. The cold shock overtook me as I swam away, and just kept going. Trying to forget this day again. This day and every fucking day. God damn it...it's only fucking Monday.


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't Give You Anything

Thanks for the reads and reviews! I have another chapter almost ready, but until then, please enjoy! Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcome. Thanks- SGB

Chapter 2

"I don't get you, Paige." I heard as I entered the hallway. I turned to the side and saw Jackson. He was now spotting a shiner and a bloodied lip.

"What the fuck happened to you?" I demanded as Jackson just shrugged.

"I may have said something about Noel Kahn...I also may have said he fucks sheep." Jackson said with a shrug. "I heard Noel called you a fucking dyke...I called him a sheep fucker. No big, bro." Jackson said as I shook my head. "So, Emily..."Jackson fished as I kept walking.

"Is not even on my radar. Drop it." I quickly answered as I caught sight of the girl he mentioned. She was talking with her group of friends, with Alison in the middle of the circle. I tore my glance from the group and headed back towards the lot, and towards a beat up '97 geo. Jackson opened the door and I climbed in, shaking my head wave at the group of girls.

"Mendez! Wait!" We heard and caught sight of Spencer Hastings, running towards the junker to the driver's side window.

"Sup, Hasty?" Jackson asked, smirking as she crossed her arms and pulled out a few pieces of paper. "Your notes?" Jackson continued as she nodded.

"Just in case you didn't take good enough notes in class." Spencer said seriously as Jackson laughed and handed them back to her. He reached over to his bag and pulled out his chem binder. Putting the car in park, he stepped out of the car and opened to their chemistry lesson and lab. Before showing her the lengthy pages of notes.

"I don't need yours, thanks...but you're welcome to mine if you'd like." Jackson said as I chuckled and relaxed into the passenger seat. Jackson is such an asshole sometimes, but it works in our favor most days. He's one for a fight, always has been and I'm fairly sure he'll always be. He probably said something along the lines of "your mother is..." Knowing full well that Noel would throw the first punch.

"Fuck you, Mendez!" I heard, breaking my thoughts as Spencer slapped Jackson, hard. My mouth fell open as I let out a loud laugh, only to laugh harder as he sat back down and watched the retreating form of one Spencer Hasting.

"What do you say? I don't think I've ever heard her actually say fuck...how the fuck did you get her to say fuck?" I asked as Jackson sat back, stunned.

"I questioned her smarts...then I poked and maybe said something about her never amounting to her perfect fucking sister and something about being second rate salty bitch and she hauled off on me. I think I'm in love." Jackson announced as I shook my head.

"Just...drive." I said, taking one more look at Emily.

Emily POV

I watched as the tiny orange car sped out of the lot and away from the school. Spencer was fuming, and yelling practically as we regrouped together near our cats.

"The nerve of some people." Spencer huffed as I laughed lightly.

"To be fair Spence...you know Jackson loves to fan the fires...you don't shave off all your hair and dye it neon green if you didn't want to cause a fuss." Aria said as Alison rolled her eyes.

"Who cares about Pigskin and the orphan? Christ, they're the biggest losers in this school...why are you even talking to him Spencer ?" Allison asked as she rolled her eyes and sat against her own car.

"He's my lab partner. For the rest of the semester. I have to talk to him." Spencer said as I opened my own car.

"As exciting as this is, I have shift at the brew. Catch you guys later?" I asked as they all waved and said their goodbyes, as I ignored Alison's glare and drove home. I was in no mood for Ali's judgments today. I couldn't believe her sometimes, but today, I just wanted ignore her snide remarks and get to work. I looked across the parking lot, and saw the orange car sitting at the stop sign, and caught a glimpse of my team mate, before they drove away. I always felt bad for the treatment of that group of friends by my own best friend. I drove towards the Brew, and turned up the music on my IPod. In chem, I was partnered with Paige, which caused Noel to call Paige a fucking dyke. First thing Alison did was say how fucking worthless they were, but I knew that wasn't true. I remember what Paige was like before her "change." I shook free of those thoughts as I got out of my car and headed inside. I would deal with these thoughts later. I didn't want to have to think about what my friends have to say about people I barely know.

XxxxxX

Jackson and I went to our place before school started. Every time something at school happens, we end up here, in the middle of the woods, with a bag of weed and a fury of rants and raves. Jackson stood tall in the middle of the clearing and I watched as he lit his fifth cigarette and inhaled it deeply.

"Paige, I fucking tired." Jackson said as he rolled a joint, and passed it to me. I lit it and sat against the hood of the car.

"Dude, I get it." I said as Jackson took a hit, and moved in front of me.

"Paige...I'm not gonna let that cunt get to me this year. I'm tired of apologizing for who I am. I'm Jackson Emilio Mendez. I was abandoned by some whore and adopted by a great family...I am a fucking punk because it lets me be myself. I like who we are and I am tired of Alison DiLaurentis and her groupies saying anything otherwise." Jackson declared as he turned back towards me. I sat back against the tree, and smiled as I continued to write. "What about you, Shakespeare?" Jackson asked seriously.

"Alison means nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned, she is dust..." I started as Jackson smirked and sang.

"In the wind...all she is dust in the wind." Jackson said and chuckled lightly, clearing starting to feel the effects of what we were smoking.

"I mean it Jackson. You're fucking right...in less than a year these people...will mean nothing to us. We are going to an Ivy League school together, to fuck shit up. I can finally get away from the school, the church, all of these fucking people here. This is it. These last eight months, I'm not going to hold back... I'm not fucking Robin. I am Batman god damn it!" I declared as I dusted myself off. "And I'm going to be late for swim practice. Catch you later?" I asked as I ran towards my bike.

"Course. I'll see you in first period tomorrow. Need a ride home tonight?" Jackson asked as I shook my head and pedaled away.

XxxxxX

E POV

Some days I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Alison knew about my crush on her. She knew all about it before I could even say it to her. It was ridiculous to think about it now. She outed me alright, but it came with a reaction she didn't expect. Total acceptance from everyone, my dad, my mom, the girls, the teachers and my teammates. I was lucky, I guess. Unlike someone else I knew a few years before me. I remembered when Paige was outed herself, by the same person...Alison had a knack for finding out every little secret.

OooooO  
_  
"Can you guess what I found out today?" I heard as I sat down at our shared table. "It's so fucking gross...I can't believe it." It continued as I looked at the source of the gossip. Hanna bent forward and listened intently as Alison pulled out her phone, and scrolled through the screenshots.  
"What is it?" I asked curiously, as she smirked and turned towards me.  
"Pigskin has a crush...I found her writing in her notebook and I took pictures of the pages. It's a bunch of love letters. Nothing you'd want to read. Not that you're dating Ben at least." Alison said teasingly as Hanna teased up and gave her back the phone.  
"Delete those Ali...it's none of your business who she is dating." I said as Alison rolled her eyes and smirked again, before letting me watch her delete the images of her phone. Satisfied, I relaxed, and continued my lunch, and put Alison's latest game in the back of my mind._

OooooO

The laughter stopped as I walked in to the gym. The other girls stared at me, before the subject of the laughter joined me. I didn't know much about Paige McCullers. I knew her father was a pastor and that she hung out with the quiet guy in my honors English class. I watched as coach grabbed a sheet of paper from one of the seniors' hands, and shook her head.  
"Trash them and forget what you read girls! In the pool, Charlton! You're running drills! Fields, locker room, McCullers, my office." Coach said sternly. "If I find out any of you girls are responsible for this, you're off the team. Once I'm done with these two, I want answers." The coach finished as I watched her guide a shocked Paige to the locker room. I quickly followed and sat close to the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Paige, this isn't your fault." Coach assured.  
"Don't let her read this...not while I'm here. I know who did this. It wasn't anyone on the team, Coach." Paige said coldly. "It was Alison DeLaurentis...she did this." She declared angrily.  
"Paige...I..." The coach started as I heard the chair move.  
"No offense, coach, but this is bullshit. She gets away with everything, and this time, I'm done. Just forget it. She's gonna read it, and just like everyone else out there, will think I'm disgusting and a freak. My father is already struggling with this, my mother ignores my every plea for help, and love and acceptance, and now...my only secret is being passed around the hallways of Rosewood high school. So, I'm done. Just...fuck this, coach." Paige said as she opened the door and ran right into me.

"Are you ok?" I asked seriously as she pushed passed me, and out of the locker room. I turned back to the office and coach called me in. "What's going on, Coach?" I asked seriously, taking a seat in the vacated seat. She sighed heavily and sat back.

"Alison DeLaurentis...possibly outed Paige today. She is passing around a picture of this." Coach said as she passed the paper to me. I read the words in the beginning, only to see that the letter Alison found was a letter to me. Paige poured her heart into this...the words were poetic, heartfelt, and completely sincere. I was blown away. I turned the page and frowned. "She is struggling right now. Her family has talked about transferring her, and she is on the verge of losing a lot of things. The last thing she needs is you trying to ease her pain while rejecting her. Do yourself and her a favor. Forget what you've read. Trash that letter and get a muzzle on Alison." Coach said seriously. I took the page and read the letter again, before crumpling it up, and tossing it in the garbage.  
"What letter?" I asked, as coach nodded and sat back.

OooooO

I got out of my car and saw the subject of my thoughts ride into the parking lot of the gym. Paige jumped off her bike and chained it to the bike rake before she turned towards my car. I took in her outfit and laughed as she tilted her head, before running her hand through her hair and turning towards the gym. She wore a motorcycle jacket and a black shirt that said "The Ramones" and plaid skin tight pants. I wonder if she still felt the same way. If the once quiet pastor's daughter still felt the way she elegantly wrote out once. She knew I was out, just like her. She knew I was welcomed wholeheartedly, never threatened, never the embarrassment of my family. I had it easy, while she...she was given hell. I imagine she fucking hated me after what Alison did. Paige was a mystery to me, and you know what...I want to learn about.


	3. Chapter 3: Feels Blind

Chapter 3! Enjoy! Reviews, Reads, and suggestions are welcomed! Thanks-SGB

P POV

It was a normal practice, and now, all I wanted was to get home and to play some Arkham Origins, maybe school Jackson in some Injustice just to anger the Puerto Rican genius, and relax.

"Hey Paige!" I heard and turned towards the voice. Emily Fields was walking towards me. Huh, must be a practice day. She walked over to me and handed me some paperwork. "I'm done most of my half of the lab questions...do you want to go over the answers during lunch tomorrow?" Emily asked as I took the papers.

"How about no...I'll check them and give them back to you in class? I'll give you mine right now." I said quickly, wanting to avoid any and all alone time with her. I may have accepted myself...but one thing hasn't changed in the last two years, and it's how I feel about her. It's so damn complicated, and my hope...is that once I'm out of here, I'll forget Emily fields and her eyes, smiles, beauty, body...I shook the thoughts free from my head as she frowned.

"And why not lunch?" Emily asked as I rubbed my eyes and frowned.

"No offense Em...but let me put this in a language you and your vapid follower friends will understand. Stripes and polka dots don't mix." I bluntly said, trying to walk around her.

"You know, I can see right through this, Paige." Emily said as I rolled my eyes and again tried to move passed her. "I know you and Jackson are in the top ten of our class...I know that you are both Ivy League bound...I know that your best friend and mine are about a half a point away from murdering each other for valedictorian. I know what happened to you was absolutely horrible, and you didn't deserve it...that doesn't me that "polka dots and stripes" shouldn't get together and make sure their homework is right during school." Emily said as I turned around and smirked.

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss. Kyle." I said smartly, before turning back to my bike, a confused look on her face brought a small joy to my otherwise boring afternoon. I was batman alright...and this if this girl really wanted to be cat woman, then fine. I shook those thoughts away again, and made my way down the path towards my house. After a few minutes of silent riding, I pulled into our driveway and stashed my bike away. I opened the door and was warmly greeted by my dad.

"Just in time...dinner is ten, and your mom is on her way home now." My dad said as I nodded and headed up the stairs to my room. I took of my Ramones tee and replaced it with a plain one, before descending the stairs again and setting the table. Dinner wasn't anything special. The table was quiet, until it was time to hear about my times. Satisfied with the newly shaved second, I took my chance and excused myself earlier and headed upstairs and booted up my Xbox. I pulled out my phone to text Jack, when a notification caught my eye.

"New message from Emily F." I read out loud, before opening the message. "So tomorrow at lunch? My table or yours?" No fucking way was I going anywhere near her table. Sighing, I quickly typed out a small message.

'What makes you think I'd step foot anywhere near your table?' I typed out as I grabbed my controller and started booting up the Xbox. I heard the ping go off and I looked at the message, and chuckled.

'So why do I just come to you then? I promise a good time for all.' I read as I just shook my head and continued to get ready for my gaming night. 'Look, the soon we get this project done, the sooner I leave you alone.' I read as I shook my head

'Emily, I can just do the assignment myself.' I typed out quickly.

'No.' She answered.

'Fine…just meet me in the bleachers behind the gym. Jack and I eat there most days. And don't bring your friends...unless it Spencer...I'll happily pay to watch those two fight again.'

'I might take you up on that offer...all Spencer has talked about today was that ruffian Mendez. It was fun to watch yell it out...thought he didn't deserve the slap.'

'Are you kidding? Jackson egged her on...he wanted it...the sick bastard. I gtg...I'll see you tomorrow.' Satisfied, I texted Jackson and he happily made his way to my house across the street.

XxxxxX

The next morning, I met my cohorts in the front of the building, and greet the ever silent Toby Cavanagh and Jackson, with the new addition of a new kid, accompanied by Lucas.

"Who's this?" I asked as Lucas nervously approached.

"Caleb is looking for a history tutor. Jackson is your best bet. Paige can help you with English." Lucas said as Caleb thanked him.

"I'm Jackson, that's Toby, and she's Paige." Jackson took the opportunity to introduce himself and us to the new guy. Considering Jackson loves the sound of his own voice, he continued the conversation for the two of behind him. I looked around and caught sight of Emily and Hanna. She smiled and waved, as Hanna grabbed her hand and dragged her away. I scoffed and returned my attention to Jackson and Caleb's banter.

"Yeah man, just meet us at the gym. We usually stay away from the cafe since the queen bitch's reign of terror started this year." Jackson concluded as Caleb nodded and shook his hand. The sign of a new friend, good. Maybe this year won't suck as much.  
"It's no problem, man. Do either of you have Fitz next?" Caleb asked as Jackson pointed towards me.  
"Come on, new guy. I'll show you where it is," I said readily starting to walk in that direction. His eyes never left his phone, but I really didn't pay attention...our lunch meeting was going to be a full on party by this point...

Later that afternoon, I joined my fellow others and waited patiently at the bottom of the bleachers for Emily. I looked up at the group of guys sitting at the top and frown. I really...really don't want to do this. I turned, and was greeted by her...and Hanna and Aria and Spencer of fucking course.

"Does don't bring your friends ring a bell?" I asked harshly, as I started up the bleachers.

"I didn't bring Alison." Emily reasoned as Jackson hopped down.

"Oh look...survivors from the other part of the island...et tu Paigey?" Jackson asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I told her id meet to look over answers to our chem lab...not a gathering to see the freak show." I said bitterly as Emily frowned.

"Look, we eat lunch everyday together. Eating outside sounded like a good idea. Besides, Hanna wants to meet the new guy." Emily said as I watched Hanna climb the tower and head straight for Caleb. She hastily waved at Jackson and Toby moved away, and looked down at me, wondering what the hell was going on. Jackson descended the bleachers and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit it, purposely in front of Spencer, smirking as she waved the smoke out of her face. She crossed her arms and began drilling into him about smoking, but he continued smoking, simply nodding as she continued her speech.

"You got your notes, Paige?" Emily asked as my gaze shifted back to her. God...why is she smiling? Why is Aria just standing there?

"Yeah. Here. Can we just get this over with before you're missed by the queen bitch herself. What did you have to do to get away? Promise to bring my head back?" I asked with a chuckle, only to be met with blank stares. I shook it off and started going over Emily's notes. Once I was finished, i handed them back, and took mine away, putting them back in my bag. "Anything else?" I asked as she rolled her eyes, and grabbed my phone.

"We have to do the rest of it together at some point. I'm free tonight." Emily said as I took my phone back.

"I can't. Jackson and I have a thing." I started but was quickly cut off by my alibi.

"Totally don't, bro." Jackson said as Spencer continued to berate him.

"I have to go to church with my dad tonight." I tried again, much to the amusement of Emily and Aria.

"No you don't." Jackson said in between Spencer's breaths.

"I..." I started again but was quickly met with my friend turning away from Spencer, and shaking his head. He Smiled at Emily, who laughed heartedly, smiling bright as I stepped back. "Fine. After school, I'll follow you to your house...I guess." I relented as Jackson wrapped an arm around me. "You are a real asshole sometimes." I said as he smiled warmly at Aria, and climbed back up the bleachers.

"He really is. But he's sweet...in a really awkward, but still you want to slap him kind of way" Aria said as Emily turned towards her, causing a slight blush to creep up her cheeks. I smirked as I turned around and watch Hanna take Caleb's phone and promptly returned it, before running down the bleachers and rejoining the group. Emily smiled at me again. I sneered and turned, before trying to shake off the butterflies in my stomach. Damn it.


	4. Chapter 4: Good, Good Things

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! This is kinda where it starts becoming an M story. Trigger warnings! Thanks-SGB

Chapter 4: Good, Good Things

E POV

I walked into history, and was greeted by the sight of Jackson, and the same asshole smirk on his face.

"You in CP US history now?" I asked as Jackson shrugged.

"When the teacher in the AP class doesn't know what to do with a kid who has already finished the course work, they tend to let you do what you want. Especially if it means he doesn't have to deal with the smart ass in his class at the same time." Jackson said as she sat back.

"So why here?" I asked as he shrugged again.

"Maybe I just want to learn from someone who isn't a drone like Rizzotte is." Jackson quickly answered as I pulled out my notes. "What's your sudden interest in my buddy Batman?" Jackson asked as I raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned to face him again. "Paige. I forget, you don't know about that shit." Jackson said as I laughed and shook my head.

"No sudden interest. She's my team mate, and competition for captain of the swim team." I said as Jackson shook his head.

"Do you really want me to call bullshit on you too?" Jackson quickly said as I scoffed, then sat back again.

"Look, I don't have an agenda…I'm not Alison. I haven't done anything against you, or Paige. I don't get your music or style but I'm sure you don't get me either." I said as he chuckled.

"What's to get?" He asked as I scoffed and turned away from him. "I know you know about the letter." Jackson said honestly, and I shot back around and stared at him hard. "Paige may have beaten herself up with the Ramones and Philly punk shows to forget, but I haven't." Jackson said as I turned my back to him.

"I don't have an agenda, Jackson." I assured as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you do. It doesn't mean that your friends don't. Hanna found her way to Caleb in less than a day, Spencer has taken to yelling at me whenever tickles her fancy, and you want to be closer to Paige. What does Ali have to do with it?" Jackson asked as I shook my head.

"You forgot to mention Aria." I said as he shrugged.

"Haven't figured her out yet. So, what does the queen bitch have in store for us next?" Jackson asked again.

"She isn't speaking to us until I stop talking to you and Paige." I confirmed as he sat back and smirked.

"Oh really? Is that why she's turned up the name calling? Look, do me a favor, and I'll owe you one. Whatever you want, whenever you need it." Jackson said as I turned around and stared at the guy behind me.

"What favor?" I asked seriously. He smiled and leaned forward.

"Call her off of us. It's driving Paige crazy. I've had enough of it. Toby has nothing to do with us, yet he gets the brunt of what we go through. It's fucking tiring. You get Alison off our backs, I'll owe you whatever. Deal?" Jackson asked as he extended his hand. I looked at him seriously, before taking a minute to think about what Jackson was saying. This guy wanted only one thing, and it was for my best friend to stop the constant torment. I nodded and shook his hand firmly, and pulled back as he smirked, before standing up.

"Mr. Mendez, are you supposed to be in my class room?" The history teacher asked as he smiled, and waved, before walking out of the classroom. I shook my head, and pulled out my notebook, before concentrating on my class.

XxxxxX

P POV

Today was rough. I just want to go home and forget today. First, Alison, calling me Pigskin again, making fun of what I was wearing, and of my best friend, yet again. Then Ben, Noel, and their lackeys taking my bag, and dumping it down in front of everyone. I'm tired, and all I want is to go home and forget all about this today. I left the building in a hurry and found my way to my bike.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, friend?" I heard, and turned around, only to be met by Caleb and Toby.

"Home. Away. Anywhere. Toby, tonight at the clearing? Let Jackson know, please…I just got to…" I started as the doors opened, and out poured the person I wanted to get away from. "Shit." I yelled as I grabbed my helmet, and bag, and started to bike away from the parking lot. I sped away as fast as I could back to my house. I ran up to my room, and locked the door, before finding my way to my drawers. I pulled out the razor, and stared at it on my desk. It's been a month since the last time, and I'm honestly struggling with it. I want to feel it; I've been craving it lately. It's always like this though. Bad day at school, with my parents, at swim practice, I'd come home and do this exact routine. I sat on the bed and continued to stare, when my phone went off. I grabbed it and opened my messages, and grunted as I read the name.

'New Message from Emily F.' I read and sat on the bed. My eyes kept going back to the razor sitting on my bedside table. I scoffed as I kept staring at the shiny razor. The message noise went off again and I grabbed the phone and opened the message. I quickly wrote out a response, and threw the phone on the bed. My eyes drifted back to the shiny blade sitting in front of me. My phone went off again, and I rolled my eyes and opened the message.

'We were supposed to do this homework together tonight, Paige. Where are you?' The message read. I just let out a frustrated sigh and typed out my own message.

'Busy.' I quickly wrote out as I stood and grabbed the razor. I stared at it, wanting it, but my phone went off again. I slammed down the razor, and grabbed my phone.

'Paige…I work all weekend. Today is the only day I have free. Can we please just get this over with, and I promise to leave you alone all weekend.' It read. I scoffed and grabbed my bag, and asked for her address. I hid the razor again, taking another quick glance at it again. I slammed the door shut, and went to my bike, riding back down towards Emily's house. I really, really, really don't want to do this.

XxxxxX

E POV

I opened the door when she messaged me, and watched as she rode up the driveway. She looked annoyed as she climbed up the steps and pulled her headphones away from her ears.

"Can we just get this over with?" She asked as I moved away from the door and invited her in.

"Sure. Let's just go up to my room, and we can get started." I said as she nodded and followed me up the stairs. I opened the door and walked in, and watched as she surveyed my room. She let out a light chuckle as she looked around. "What's so funny?" I asked as she pulled her bag off her back.

"Nothing. You have a window seat. It's kinda neat." Paige said as she opened her bag, and pulled out her books and binders. True to form, Paige got straight to work, and within an hour, we were finished and she was hastily packing up.

"What's wrong, Paige?" I asked as she let out a frustrated groan and kept packing her bags. "Seriously…you seem…more tense than normal." I said as she stood up straight.

"It's nothing, Emily. What do you expect from me? To spill my guts? Newsflash, Emily…we're not friends." Paige said meanly as picked up her bag.

"That's because you keep everyone at an arm's length, and refuse to let anyone new in. You are so god damn too thick headed to see that not everyone in this town is out to get you and your merry band of misfits." I said as she turned towards me and stared at me hard.

"Maybe if your best friend hadn't driven us to the brink of near insanity, we could be friends. But since she's the one who outed me, and the one who turned most of the people in our class against us, I'm pretty sure that we can't even be friends." Paige said as she walked towards the door.

"So just run away from it all Paige, just you always do. I'm trying to be your friend Paige. Not because I have a sinister plan against you, or because I'm trying to score prom queen points, or for any reason. You would rather run away from your problems, than do what real punks do and stand and fucking fight." I said as she stopped, and turned around again.

"What the hell do you know, Emily?" She asked seriously. "How's this for size? Every single day, Noel Kahn and his friends call me a stupid dyke, Alison DeLaurentis takes time out of her busy schedule to make sure that Jackson and I stay in our places by reminding of us the one thing that neither of us can control. No one helps us. Not my parents, not his parents, not the stupid teachers, and especially not you. What the hell do you know about constant reminders of your damnation, your unfit lifestyle, your damned soul?" Paige asked seriously. "Have you ever been called Pigskin? Have you ever been called filthy? Have people purposely tormented you? Have you ever been called a stupid fucking dyke?" She asked again. I looked down, and hid my eyes from her piercing stare. My shoulders fell, and she scoffed. "Didn't think so. Call me when it happens. Then you can tell me how to stand up and fight." She said as she opened the door and quickly left. I followed her down the stairs and out the door, but before I could catch up with her, she was already down the driveway and speeding away. What the hell just happened?


	5. Chapter 5: Beat Your Heart Out

A/N-Thanks for your reviews, reads, and follows! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Beat Your Heart Out

I spent the night angry. Going to the clearing did nothing. Smoking a bunch of weed and a few cigarettes did nothing. And even though I wanted to cut, I didn't. I wasn't going to let those bitches get the satisfaction of my pain and suffering anymore. I woke the next morning with a new drive, and it showed. I was super focused in the water. I shaved off another second, and was able to avoid contact with her until chem today. I walked into the chemistry class and took my seat, before opening the book and reading as much as I could. I didn't want to see her. Not today at least. She walked in with Aria by her side, and slid in next to me. I kept my eyes on my book, she was nothing to me. I just had to keep reminding myself of that. She is nothing.

XxxxxX

E POV

She sat so quietly the whole period. Se wouldn't even look at me. How could it really be this bad? I never saw Ali anywhere near them. Same with Noel and all those guys. The bell rang and it was time for senior lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and saw Jackson with Paige, sitting at the side table close to the door.

"Hey Em...what's up?" I heard next to me. Breaking my stare, I saw Aria next to me, an she was staring in the same direction as I was.

"Have you ever seen Ali near them? She says that they're losers...but...why do you think Jackson practically begged me to get Alison away from them yesterday." I said as Aria watched Them as well.

"You know Ali...she's nothing but secrets." Aria said as she continued to stare. I turned and watched as she kept staring at the table.

"You like him, don't you?" I asked jokingly as she blushed.

"Like is such a strong word...I'm curious, I think." Aria reasoned as I laughed softly. Our laughter was broken when we heard a crash. All eyes turned towards the sound, and we saw Jackson standing in between Paige and Lucas and Noel. We could barely make out what he was saying, but he kicked Jackson's backpack, hard. He looked down and then back up again, before rushing Noel. As the students started to gather, a few other guys joined in, leaving Jackson alone against them. The teachers were slow to move, but Paige was held back. I saw the sweeping blonde hair, and ran towards the crowd. There she was. Ali was circling Paige while Noel beat the hell out of her best friend. She watched as she forced herself closer to the crowd, where the teachers finally pulled Jackson out of the circle.

"Your loser pal just got the shit beat out of him, how does it feel Pigskin? To know that everything you care about can suddenly go away…how does it feel to be nothing?" Alison asked as Paige grabbed her bag, and just turned away from her. "I'm not done talking to you…or should I remind everyone about what we all learned not too long ago? Right, Emily?" I heard as I managed to get to them.

"Leave her alone, Ali." I said quietly.

"Oh please, Pigskin? She loves it." Alison said as Paige tried to move away again. "It gives her a reason." She continued as Paige started to shake. Paige finally got away from us and disappeared in the crowd of students

"What the hell is that all about, Ali?" I asked as I tried to find her in the crowd.

"Relax, Em…I was just having a little fun with Pigskin." Alison said as I cringed

"Stop. Just stop calling her Pigskin. Stop calling Jackson an orphan. Just…leave them alone. Just leave me alone." I said as I went for the doors and headed towards the senior hall.

XxxxxX

P POV

I ran. I fucking ran again. I ran straight to the gym and into the locker room. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I heard the doors open behind me and I turned, only to be greeted by Emily.

"God I can't deal with you too." I said as she moved in front of the doors.

"I had no idea how bad it was." She said quickly and honestly. I stopped and leaned forward.

"Why would you?" I asked as I sat back. "She's your best friend. She is constantly reminding you of it. Why would you see everything evil in her?"

"I'm sorry, Paige. Seriously. I had no idea it was this bad. I didn't know all the horrible things she was saying to you. And your friends" she continued as she sat down. I shook my head and just relaxed a little.

"Some days, it's just in passing. Others...it's just...so much to have to listen to. It's like the worst song you can think of, and it's on repeat, on its loudest setting." I said as she nodded.

"I know you're still mad about last night." Emily said as I rolled my eyes.

"Please...you just witnessed your best friend in the act...how can I still be mad when I was just slightly justified?" I said as she laughed lightly. I felt my stomach tighten as she smiled. "Enough of this sappy shit, Fields." I said quickly as I stood. "I better find Jackson. I'm sure he's chain smoking somewhere." I said as she stood too.

"I'll see you later, I guess." Emily said as I nodded and quickly left the locker room.

XxxxX

I found my way to the band area, where I knew Jackson was camped out. I found him banging away on the timpani, just red in the face as he looked up.

"He let Noel off with a warning…again." Jackson said as he moved away from kettles and sat near the drum kit. "Where did you go?" He asked as I shrugged and grabbed the sticks from him.

"Emily found me in the locker room. Funny how we both found our way to our favorite places in this hellhole." I said as Jackson chuckled and nodded.

"Santilli doesn't care if I come during my lunch period to practice, just like coach doesn't care if you get your laps in. Emily, huh?" He said as I rolled my eyes and sat down near him. "Look man, I get it. She's Emily fucking Fields. She's the all-star, the "prefect" girl, Selena Kyle to your Bruce Wayne. Your secrets are safe with me." Jackson said as I punched him in the arm.

"Just…drop it." I said. "Let's get out of here." I said as he smiled.

"Oh mommy and daddy are going to be so excited to hear we skipped again." He said as he stood and grabbed him pack. I nodded as I followed him out the band room doors.

XxxxxX

E POV

After school, I made my way to the Brew for my Friday night shift. An hour had passed with nothing happening, and then I saw them. Jackson and Paige walked into the Brew. They took seats near the door, and waited patiently, as Jackson became very animated, and Paige just sat back and watched her friend. I walked over and brought two black coffees, and a bunch of cream and sugar.

"Well, would you look at that, Paigey…I never remember that Fields works here." Jackson said as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Emily." He said as they took the coffees.

"It's no problem. Do you guys want anything else? It's pretty dead tonight." I said as they drank and shook their heads.

"So…Is it true you stood up for Paige, today?" Jackson asked as Paige closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Drop it, Jack." Paige quickly said as I frowned and turned back towards Jackson.

"I did. Alison shouldn't have started that, something tells me she has something to do with Noel starting with you too." I said as they both shook their heads and drank their coffee.

"Either way, Thanks for helping my buddy here." Jackson said sincerely a Paige rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing...Ali shouldn't have said those things. Like I told Paige earlier. I'm sorry I didn't know. But know I won't let her get away with it anymore." I said as they both let out a laugh, leaving me confused.

"Sorry...it's just...you're one person Em..." Paige said as she stared at her coffee. My heart gave out a weak beat as my stomach dropped. She called me Em...and I liked it...I liked it a lot. "Sorry." She said quickly as Jackson stood.

"You...what are you doing tonight?" Jackson asked as Paige's eyes went wide.

"Work until 8. Then nothing. I'm staying at Hanna's until my mom comes back from visiting my dad in Texas." I said as Jackson smiled.

"What do you think, Paigey? Shall we invite them to the bonfire tonight?" Jackson asked as my eyes watched as Paige's went wide again as she stared hard at her friend.

"I dunno, Jackson...the clearing is pretty far in the woods...you know how girls like they are...they whine, they complain...they can't hang." Paige said coolly as she leaned back.

"Oh really?" I said as she turned towards me and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Just saying. Can't imagine you or Hanna going deep in the woods at night." Paige said as she smirked. Jackson let out an almost girlish giggle as he watched as I crossed my arms, and stared Paige dead in the eye. She almost silently dared me, as she put her hands behind her neck and leaned back again.

"You know what, Jackson...I'm game. What time?" I said as we kept staring each other down.

"We'll pick you up after work. Let me know...not Paige. She'll weasel her way out of getting you and Hanna." Jackson said as I took his phone and programmed my number into it. Paige just kept staring at me hard, as I waved goodbye to both of them, satisfied at my new blossoming friendship with the guy with the green Mohawk, much to the stress of his friend...his cute, stubborn, friend...

XxxxxX

P POV

"What the fuck, Jackson?!" I asked as we exited the brew.

"What? The clearing is a place for friends. Emily stood up for you. I call that a friend." Jackson said as he unlocked his car.

"She is still friends with Alison...what if she shows up?" I asked as Jackson laughed loudly.

"If she does, then we will kick her Out. It's on my family's land. She can't do shit about it. Lighten up Paige. Besides, I like the fields chick. She's alright." Jackson said as I shook my head.

"Stop. I don't need you to help me hook up with her." Paige said as Jackson looked at me funny.

"Help You? Please...you don't need me. I'm hoping they convince Spencer and Aria to show. That will be a laugh." Jackson said as he lit a cigarette, and drive away.

XxxxxX

Later that night, we drove over to the Marin residence, and much like Jackson predicted, found that Hanna called Spencer and Aria, and now all four were waiting by Emily's car. Jackson rolled down the window, and hung out as he waved at the four.

"Hello, ladies. I see we invited two more for the tour. How marvelous...don't you agree, Paigey?" He asked as I climbed out the window, and smirked at the four girls.

"I guess. Everyone wants to take a walk on the wild side. No worries, we invited Toby and Caleb too. Lucas is too chickenshit to join us. They'll protect you from the dirty punkers" I said as Jackson lit a cigarette, before tossing me the pack. I grabbed one, and lit it, before climbing in the car. we led them to the back path to Jackson's family's farm, where after an hour of listening to three girls whining, one losing her shoe, another needing to go to the bathroom, and a fight between Spencer and Jackson, we finally met up with Toby and Caleb. They had set up the stereo, and started the fire while they had waited for us. We gathered around as Jackson walked over to the stereo, and played his iPod, much to the chagrin of the girls.

"Who would have thought it?" Toby said as I grabbed the hidden flask in my leather jacket.

"That Jackson managed to get four of the most popular girls here? Not me." I said as he rolled his eyes. Hanna quickly found her way to Caleb, and took out her own flask. I raised mine as she opened hers. Before I knew, we were all drinking. We were sharing the radio...though whenever Hanna tried, its crap and someone else changes it. I'm pretty tipsy, and I'm having a good time with these girls. Aria has a deep knowledge of music, and surprised us with a whole lot of post punk music. Hell, even Spencer loosened up when Jackson returned from his parents with more alcohol. But not Emily. Even though she was clearly having fun, Emily was watching me every chance she had. I broke her stare long enough to watch a drunken Jackson slide in next to Aria. She smiled at him and showed him her phone, while he just stupidly nodded and smoked his cigarette. She took it from him and took a quick inhale, before returning it to him. I stood and headed towards the iPod, and scrolled through the selection...I made my choice with some descendants, and moved over to Emily.

"Good night?" I asked as I offered her the bottle of vodka. She waved it off and I took a deep drink as I sat next to her.

"A very interesting one for sure." she said I smiled and drank more.

"Is that so? How do we hold up? Are we still scary now that you know Toby is a big softie? Or that Jackson is still his nerdy self?" I asked as she laughed and took the bottle from me.

"Had I know Caleb and Hanna was already a thing, I would've just left her home...Spencer on the other hand..." She said we watched the girl in question walk away with Toby after spending the night talking away from everyone else. Neither had drank with us, and now they are just, gone.

"I'm having fun. It's nice to see you Guys relaxed." She said taking a small drink. I want a bunch of the music you guys played. It will be great to listen to when I'm running." Emily said honestly as I smirked.

"There's tons more. We've barely scratched the surface." I said confidently as I leaned back against the tree. "I'll make you a playlist and send it to you." I said as she smiled genuinely. I sat closer to her as I pulled out my iPod. I grabbed my head phones and plugged them, and hand her one, as I played some Distillers for her. She smiled and moved closer, as my heart started to beat a whole lot faster.


	6. Chapter 6: Last Caress

A/N-Thank you for the reads and reviews! Enjoy! -SGB

Chapter 6

E POV

A couple of weeks had passed, and now, it was finally Halloween, Our favorite holiday. Spencer, Aria, Hanna and I were so excited for tonight's Halloween train. The whole town was in a Halloween spirit, and even our new punk friends were even in the spirit. Jackson's hair changed from green to orange, and he was wearing a whole lot of horror movie t-shirts lately.

"Sup, Fields?" I heard as he walked over with a guitar bag on his back.

"Hey Jackson." I said as he smiled and waved at his friend. Paige was wearing tight skinny jeans, a sleeveless Night of The Living Dead shirt, and a smirk as Jackson waved goodbye to me, and joined his pal. Paige just gave me a small wave as they disappeared in the halls of Rosewood High. I followed my own friends, where we met up with Ali before the start of first period.

"So, Halloween train? What are we going as?" Alison asked as I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. "Em, this has gone on long enough, I'm sorry I hurt Pigsk…" She started as I gave her a hard stare, before gathering the rest of my books and slamming my locker shut. "Paige's feelings. Look, I get it. I'm sorry. I'll leave her alone." Alison said as she crossed her heart. "Promise." She said as I sighed heavily.

"You swear?" I asked as Ali nodded and smiled sweetly. I let her grab my arm and lead us all down the hallway, everyone eagerly talking about their costumes.

XxxxxX

P POV

This day could have gone any slower. It felt like everything was in slow motion today. Its only lunch time, and already I wanted it to just be over. Jackson was stupid excited since his band was chosen to play as the opening band on the Halloween train. Which meant that I get to ride the Halloween train tonight. Well, at least it won't be too bad since Jackson's band is pretty good. I climbed up to the top of the bleachers, where Jackson was smoking and watching the students walking around the track.

"You know, this is a good day." Jackson said as he sat next to me and ate his sandwich.

"How so?" I asked as he pulled out the play list and showed me. It was a bunch of covers, all Halloween related. I smiled as I handed it back to him, and turned towards the bottom of the bleachers, where Caleb and Hanna were making out heavily.

"OY!" Jackson yelled as they separated, and turned towards him. "Carry on…I just wanted to see if I could actually get away with it. Caleb smiled and waved, leading Hanna up to us.

"Hey guys. Are you going on the Halloween Train tonight? Hanna asked as Jackson smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. Jack is playing in the opening band. We have to be there. Why with Toby taking Spencer, and Caleb taking you, how could we not go?" I asked as Hanna squealed excitedly.

"Oh my god, what are you guys wearing?" She started as a long line of questions flew from her mouth as Jackson passed me his cigarettes, and lit one of his own. I smoked my own as she continued describing her costume in great detail to the three of us, unable to stop her as she pulled out so many pictures up on her phone. This went on the whole lunch period, before we went back to our slow paced day. Finally, after a few more hours of agonizing, unending school, we were let loose, and I found my way to the Halloween train, with my costume in hand. I was able to get on ahead of time with Jackson and his Philly band mates. I finally felt a little peace when they plugged in and started practicing a little before all the people found their way to the train that night. A few hours passed by and before I knew it, we were in our costumes. I pulled I zipped my leather jacket to my costume and headed towards the stage area, where a shirtless Jackson waited in his Tarzan costume. I pulled my fake gun holsters, and made sure nothing was showing that I didn't want to show. I pulled my flask out from the holster and took a quick sip. This was most definitely foing to be an interesting night.

XxxxxX

E POV

I zipped up my costume and ran out the house quickly to meet Toby and Spencer. They were dressed as Superman and Lois Lane, and it was absolutely perfect. I was excited to get there, and listen to some music, and have a relaxed night before night week's swim meet in Philadelphia. We met up with Aria, Hanna and Caleb and made our way to the Halloween train. Before long, we were on our way, and we had found a cabin of our own to stash away our stuff. I went out on my own to get a drink before the bands started, and saw something I didn't expect. I watched as on the stage, Jackson, in nothing but a loin cloth, strapped a guitar over it, and stood by, waiting for the ok to start, but in the crowd in front of him was something I hadn't expect. In the crowd near the stage was Paige, dressed in tiny black shorts, a tight, small, blue tank top, with gun holsters and a pack on her back. She was laughing with her barely dressed friend, and the band was given the signal, Jackson moved away from his friend, and to the microphone.

"Happy Halloween, Fuckers. 1, 2, 3, 4!" He yelled as they started to play. The music was fast and upbeat, and surprisingly, everyone got into the spirit of the Halloween punk songs. I pushed my way through the crowd and got a better look at her in costume. She was…stunning, honestly. Her toned stomach, her tight arms and legs looked great in the tight clothing. She looked great, and holy shit she has tattoos? I kept taking Paige in as my eyes raked over the ship on her side, the Ramones emblem on her calf, and the beginnings of a compass on her thigh. She handed Jackson a glass when they stopped playing their first song, and then sat by the stage while they continued. Aria found her way to my side, and I finally got her costume tonight. The yellow dress and safari hat made total sense when I watched the wild man jumping all over the stage in nothing but a Tarzan Loin cloth. I watched as she smiled at me and found her way to where Paige was sitting, and watched as the band continued to play on.

"Ugh…what is she wearing?" I heard next to me. I looked over, and Ali was dressed in a full length tight pink ball gown with diamonds all over her.

"Who?" I asked as I watched Aria and Paige stand and start dancing around the front of the stage.

"Aria…what the hell is she supposed to be?" Ali asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Jane…like Tarzan and Jane. I think her and Jackson came here together." I said as I smiled. Ali rolled her eyes and scoffed as she pulled me away.

"Does she really like that loser? What ever happened to her thing with Jake or whatever?" Ali asked as I pulled my arm away from her and crossed them quickly.

"If she does, who cares? Jackson is a good guy. It's not our place to judge who Aria or Spencer or Hanna likes. Deal with it, Ali." I said as she shook her head.

"Did all four of you get knocked in the head? They're losers. Caleb, Toby, Orphan and Pigskin are just a bunch of losers. Do you really want to be seen with trash, Em?" Ali asked as I shook my head and back away from her.

"You literally know nothing about them. Toby is a good man. He works, constantly, and is in school. He takes care of Spencer. He calms her down when everything in this world has her wound up. Caleb loves Hanna, and would do just about anything for her. Jackson…Jackson actually protects his best friend every chance he gets, because people like you won't leave them the alone. Get over yourself, Ali. If anyone is the loser here, it's you." I said as I pushed passed her and headed towards Aria and Paige.

XxxxxX

P POV

I'm actually having a good time. The music is fun, I'm actually dancing. Aria found me not too long ago, and was so excited to see these guys play. I didn't really get her costume, but when she explained, and the color of her face changed immediately when she pointed to Jackson, all of my previous suspicions were confirmed. The bastard on stage had asked her to be his date to the Halloween train! I knew he was nervous for a reason. I was happy for them, and a little annoyed that he was giving me so much grief about Emily, while he didn't tell me anything about Aria. I tried to find out more, but she pulled me out onto the dance floor when they started playing more dance music for the crowd. I didn't even realize it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was greet by the sight of a skin tight black cat suit, and a cat woman mask staring back at me. Holy shit, Emily came as Selena Kyle. I smiled and started to bounce around her, as Aria drifted back to the stage area.

"Selena Kyle…it's nice to see you." I yelled over the music as she smiled warmly and waved at Aria, who blushed again and kept watching the band. "Did you know?" I asked as Emily looked passed me and shook her head.

"I put it together when I saw them in the same room together, Miss Croft." She said as she started to dance too. I shrugged my shoulders and started dancing with her. It felt…right. We just kept bouncing around each other, until the band stopped, and started a slow song. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "What?" She asked as I laughed and mimicked her movements.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she shrugged and moved closer.

"I liked dancing with you. Is that wrong?" Emily asked as she moved with me.

"No. Just weird. Especially since your best friend is giving us a death stare." I said as I spun her around so she could see Ali watching our every move. "Seriously, if looks could kill…we'd all be dead. Or at least encased in stone…maybe carbonite." I said as she laughed and moved further away from Ali.

"Don't worry about her. She can't do anything. She's far from harmless, but without her friends, she is nothing." Emily said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Without her friends? What? Did you all jump ship?" I asked seriously.

"It's tiresome to hear the same thing day in and day out. After a while…you just have to say fuck you and move on." Emily said seriously as I smiled and pulled her closer.

"And why is that, Miss Kyle?" I asked seriously as she blushed and nodded towards the stage.

"Because we all are seeing something we didn't before. Our blinders have been lifted. We are about move away from home, start new lives, and live to our fullest. Why should hold ourselves back from what we want?" Emily asked as I pulled away from her.

"Because sometimes what we want…isn't what we are supposed to have." I said in a panic, before heading back towards the stage area. I pushed passed the people and found my way to the cabins.

"Paige, wait!" I heard, as I turned around and saw Emily following behind me.

"What, Emily?" I asked as she grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards her. The second our lips touched felt like an explosion of fireworks. I pulled her in closer to me, deepening the kiss as she wrapped her arms around me. I never wanted this to end, but she pulled away with such force, I stumbled back against the door of a cabin. She shook her head, and turn and ran, leaving me there with nothing but a confused look on my face, and nothing but wanting to get back to kissing that girl.


	7. Chapter 7: TKO

A/N Sorry for the wait! Work is my number one priority and its been a long two weeks. enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for all the reads ans especially for the reviews. They are so appreciated. On to the next part! -SGB

Chapter 7

E POV

It's been a couple of days since I kissed Paige. I was still in a little bit of shock that I let myself do that. I wanted to. In that moment, it felt like the right thing to do. I felt…alive when I kissed her. I was too damned embarrassed to stay. Embarrassed that I had kissed her, and embarrassed that I wanted to kiss her again. Today is the swim meet, and she hasn't even looked at me. She has been super focused lately. And whenever we did see each other, she would break any eye contact and ignored me. I wanted to talk to her so badly. But right now, I needed to concentrate. We needed to beat this team to advance in the tournament next week, and I really wanted to get to the scouts at the finals of it. Paige was on the block for the 50 M freestyle. She looked good…really good. I watched as she stretched her arms above her head, and turned towards me. I smiled warmly as she stopped and smiled back, before covering her eyes with her googles and getting on her starting block. She dove into the water with such grace, such determination. I couldn't help myself, I watched her whole race and cheered when she finished in first. I was up for the 100 M butterfly, but I couldn't shake my own butterflies piling high in my stomach. My eyes found Paige, who was just nodding absentmindly as her father continued to berate her as she walked away from him and back to the other side.

"You alright?" I asked as she sat on the bench.

"Never better, Fields." Paige said as she kept her focus. "Don't worry about it, Emily. Concentrate on your race." She said as she grabbed her headphones, and shut me out quickly. I deserved that I guess. I put my focus back to the water, and drowned out all the other sounds in the natatorium.

XxxxxX

P POV

I was so fucking pissed I couldn't see straight. 'Why weren't you faster?' 'The win isn't enough, you need to beat records!' 'You can do better.' All the bullshit that Pastor Nick was spewing as we walked out of the gym towards his pickup.

"Are you listening, Paige?" He asked as I turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, dad. Can I go now? Jackson is taking me to the brew to celebrate." I said as I loaded up the truck and turned towards him. He rolled his eyes and nodded, as I waved goodbye and headed back to the gym. Inside Jackson was waiting on the bleachers with Aria, as she was showing him something she had written in our shared English class. He looked up and moved away from Aria as I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of them. "Can we go, please? I want to get away from my dad as fast as possible."

"Did his holiness rip you a new one? Shame. You were on point." Jackson said as I turned towards him and he shrugged. "What?"

"You never pay attention to the races!" I said as Emily laughed and stood and grabbed her bag. "What's up?" I asked as she smiled.

"Work. Jackson, Aria. See you guys tonight?" Emily asked as thy nodded in unison, before he left.

"What's tonight?" I asked as Aria grabbed a flyer from her bag.

"Jackson's gonna accompany me while I sing at open mic. You should come Paige!" She said excitedly as Jackson just blushed as I gave him a stern look.

"Sure Aria. After I talk with this clown real quick." I said seriously. He waved at Aria as he followed me out of the gym.

"So Aria?" I asked as he just sighed heavily.

"Look, I dig her. She's pretty cool. And she thinks I'm ok. Not a freak like everyone else. She's going to Drexel next year. So what? I'm allowed to look." Jackson said as I rolled my eyes.

"And all the shit you've been asking about Emily?" I asked as he frowned.

"You like her! Just fucking admit it and deal. She is pretty fucking cool man. And she stood up for us. For you." Jackson reasoned as I sighed heavily.

"Just drop it, please?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No bro. You need to deal. Before you miss out on a good thing. Just trust me." He urged as he pulled out his pack and lit a cigarette. I sighed heavily and looked at him.

"Fine. I'll talk to her. But you don't get to bring up Emily anymore." I said seriously as he nodded.

"Deal bro. Come out tonight please? You're my best friend and I think we have a good thing going. Something fun at least." Jackson said as I smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "And you can kill two birds with one stone. I promise I keep my distance."

"Fine. But if either of them pulls a Yoko Ono then all bets are off." I said as me nodded and hugged me tight. Later that night, I was standing in the back area if the brew, watching another chick with a guitar sings her guts out. I was just phasing out with every performance, but every time she passed by, she caught my eye. I still haven't spoken to since the Halloween train. That kiss, that kiss completely blew me out of the water. I couldn't understand why she ran though. I don't know who's been avoiding who, but I'm done waiting. If Jackson can get over his thing against those girls, so can I, right?

"Next up is Aria Montgomery and Jackson Mendez." Emily said as she moved away from the mic and towards the counter. I made my way over and sat across from her. She sighed heavily as she wiped down the counter.

"Everything ok?" I asked as she looked up and nodded.

"Just a long and stressful night. "She said as I nodded. "Your dad was laying it on thick earlier. For ye record though, you did great." She said as I nodded.

"It's never enough, you know? You can will the race, beat your best times and it's still not enough." I said as Emily moved in front of me.

"He's tough, but just so you know, you fucking rocked today. We needed this win." She said seriously.

"You did great too." I said shyly. I sighed heavily and looked back up from the crumpled up straw wrapper I was playing with. "Listen, about the other night..." I started as she looked at me deeply, before the cook called for service.

"Can we talk about this when my shift is over?" She asked quickly and apologetically as I nodded dejectedly.

"Sure. They are the last act right?" I asked as she nodded in relief.

"Yes, thank god. I'll lock up and then we can talk while I clean down." Emily said as I nodded and turned back to the corner where Aria was singing a smiths' cover. I let myself get lost in the smaller girl's voice. I just wanted to get this talk over with and soon. That kiss was still very much on my mind from the time it happened. When her lips connected with mine, everything just fell away. It was better than anything I had ever experience. Better than my first show, better than the first mosh pit experience, better than...everything. I felt electricity rip through my nerves from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I wanted it again, but I didn't want what could happen. Alison could get worst, she could have made a mistake, and all sorts of scenarios played through my head as Aria continued to sing. After a few more songs, they finished up and the patrons slowly filtered out of the cafe. Emily shut the door after the last customer was gone. I swung around, moved to a couch and kicked my feet up on to coffee table. Fuck...this is it.

XxxxxX

E POV

I pulled my apron off an sighed heavily as I leaned against the counter. I have to face the music. She looks good, like really good. I love her leather motorcycle jacket, and god damn it...I couldn't stop thinking about her. I lifted myself away from the counter and poured two coffees, and walked back out into the dining room. She was reading a magazine, but tossed aside as I sat next to her.

"Hey." She said as I handed her the extra coffee.

"I guessed black with two sugars?" I said as she nodded and took a deep sip.

"Look...we can just forget about what happened. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing. I get it." Paige quickly said as she stared down at her coffee. I frowned and stared at my own. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I sighed heavily sat back against the couch. I turned towards her. She kept staring deeply into her coffee, but I wanted her to look at me. I took a deep breath and asked the first thing that popped into my head.

"What if I don't want to forget it?" I asked quietly. She let out a defeated breathe and stirred her coffee. "Is it so bad to think I actually enjoyed it?" I asked honestly.

"If you enjoyed it, you would've stayed." She simply put as I nodded.

"It was intense...I just...didn't expect it. It was so..." I started but stopped as she looked at me. I blushed and looked back at my coffee. I felt her move closer, and her lifting my chin.

"So what?" She asked as she stared deep into my eyes. I bit my lip and stared at her lips. Before I knew it, she pushed forward and kissed me deeply. I let out a surprised moan and gripped the lapels of the motorcycle jacket. I pulled her in closer, and felt her arms wrap around me tightly. The kiss deepened quickly, and before I knew it we both pulled away. She was panting heavily as she smirked and shook her head.

"What?" I asked as I caught my own breath. She let out an almost cocky chuckle and reached other again, kissing me just as deeply. I pulled her in closer as we fell back onto the couch. My legs wrapped around her waist tightly, and held her close. I ran my fingers through her hair all the while feeling her hands on my sides, her fingertips slowly dragging up my sides and around my back. It was sensory overload for sure, and I was losing all restraint. I pushed her back, but kept her body pressed against my own. Her eyes were closed tight but a small smile slowly crept up her lips. "What?" I asked quietly as she opened her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me, Em." Paige said quickly, as she pulled me back up towards her. I was completely lost to her, and all I wanted was to keep falling.


	8. Chapter 8: Hechizo de Amor

P POV

I couldn't fucking believe it. Last night we were all over each other. I made out with her after her shift. It kinda just ended though. She gave me a kiss goodbye and we haven't spoken since, other than the random messages since that night. Its Monday morning now, and I honestly couldn't wait to see her. I met Jackson at our usual spot, and even he seemed a little too joyful today.

"What's up, Casanova?" Jackson asked as I smiled warmly at him. "How'd it go with She who is tanned and sexy as hell?" Jackson asked as I shot him a stern look. "Fine...how'd it go with Fields?" He asked again as I chuckled.

"It went fine. We talked. It's all good." I said quickly as I looked around for her and her friends. I spotted her and waved, as she smiled warmly at me as gave me a shy wave back.

"Holy shit. You kissed her." Jackson said as I quickly turned back to him.

"What?! No no no. We just talked." I assured as he followed me inside. His grin only widened as Aria walked passed him, waving shyly at the guy next To me and into her first class. "What the hell was that?" I asked as I stared at him with his stupid grin on his face. His face straightened and he pulled away from me.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said as my eyes widened. He started to walk away but I caught up to him.

"You promised to stop hassling me about Emily but here you are keeping whatever you've got with Aria hidden. Not cool bro." I said punching him in the arm hard. He shook his head and pulled me aside.

"Look...something happened yes but I don't want to talk about it here. The walls tell the secrets." He said quickly as he closed his eyes.

"Calm down man." I said quickly as he nodded.

"The last thing we need is Alison DeLaurentis finding out Aria is my girlfriend. Shit." he said quickly as eyes widened and I smiled.

"You son of a bitch no way!" I said happily, as he shook his head and relented, smiling finally. "Fine but you owe me. Lunch?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yep. Just...don't tell anyone yet man. It only just happened. She hasn't even told them yet." he said as we walked down the hallway together. This day couldn't get any weirder, or at least I hope it didn't.

XxxxxX

E POV

it was a typical morning, except that all I wanted to do was find Paige today. She had occupied most of my thoughts this weekend, and even after the long night of kissing, it still seemed she was trying to keep me at an arm's length. It was finally lunch time, and I made my way into the cafeteria and search for the two who always sat at the back corner table. But, neither Jackson nor Paige were there. I say down when Aria and Hanna showed up, and started talking about their own weekend.

"Caleb and I just hung out in Philly most of Saturday. What about you Aria?" Hanna asked nonchalantly. Aria smiled and explained about how her and Jackson's band practiced on Saturday, and slyly avoided Hanna's probing questions about the tall punk. Spencer sat in her own seat, annoyed as ever while Hanna continued to question Aria. "What's up, Spence?" Hanna asked, finally turning away from Aria, and Spencer looked at the same place I was.

"I kinda wanted Toby to sit with us today...but he just said no, said something about not a chance in hell and I haven't seen him. Do you think they're at the bleachers?" She asked as I smirked and nodded. This was my chance to see Paige today, and get to talk to her.

"They always eat at the bleachers, to avoid Alison and everyone else." I said remembered suddenly. Of course they wouldn't sit in here. Not after last Friday and the Halloween train. There would be no way they would be caught dead in here. Spencer gathered up her books, and we all quickly followed suit. We made our way to the gym bleachers, only to see no punks, no Toby, no Caleb. Only Alison. She smirked and waved at us. Spencer climbed up the bleachers first, and stood in front of her.

"Where are they?" Spencer asked seriously, crossing her arms and staring sternly at Ali.

"The freaks? I shooed them away a few minutes ago. I figured we could eat our lunch in the sun today. Boy did pigskin give up God that pigskin is such a cry baby. It's really fucking funny actually." She said checking her nails.

"What the hell, Ali?!" Spencer asked. "Why are you doing this Alison? Toby has done nothing to you. Leave them alone!" Spencer yelled as I walked up behind her. Alison shrugged as Spencer let out a frustrated groan. "You can be such a bitch, Alison." Spencer said as Alison just laughed.

"So what? You guys always take everything so damn personally. I'm just having a little fun with the freaks." She said standing up and picking her bag. Aria, clearly frustrated, moved to follow her.

"Because you always do this Ali! We are tired of you going after our boyfriends!" Aria yelled out as she gasped ad covered over her mouth.

"Wait...you and the orphan? Oh that's rich. You've bounced from Fitz, Jake, Noel, and now a freak like the orphan." Ali said laughing and she walked around us. Hanna stood there, too afraid to say anything. But this time it was just enough.

"Stop it Alison! So what? So what if Aria is dating Jackson!?" I asked as Ali chuckled.

"And what about you Emily? Hmm?" Alison asked as she turned around and stared me dead in the eye. "I know all about what you and pigskin are up to. I know how you feel about Her and you know what...it's gross. Just like arias brand new boyfriend." She added as I stepped forward.

"I told you to stop calling her pigskin. And so what Ali? Because you don't like her? Newsflash...they don't care about you. They just want to graduate so they can get away from you and all the people here who have made their lives hell. None of us are innocent but at least we see them for who they are. Just like we are you!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"That's all fine and dandy Emily. But that doesn't change the fact that she is a loser. She is scum, no better than the gun stuck to the bottom of my shoes." Alison said as she walked passed me. "Which, since you like her so damn much, makes you even lower than that." She said as she waved and walked away, leaving me shaking. I turned around and saw tears in Arias eyes, and Spencer equally angry. Hanna walked over, and pulled her cell out. She knew exactly what we needed and now.

XxxxxX.

P POV

when my phone rang, I wasn't expecting to hear Hanna on the other side. When she told us what Alison I said, my blood boiled, but when I watched Toby then Jackson run as fast as they could, I knew what I needed to do. I made my way to the cafeteria and found what I was looking for. I made my way over to Alison, as she sat with her new lackeys and kicked the chair out from her.

"Leave Emily alone." I said as I stood tall, the sounds of the other students commenting and cheering as I kept my composure and stared her down.

"Well, well, well...pigskin grew a backbone." Alison said as she stood up.

"You can say what you want about me, but leave her out of it." I said turning around and walking away, when I heard it.

"You know she will never love you right? No one could ever like disgusting pigskin like you. Not Emily, not your loser friends, and definitely not your mom. No wonder she leaving your father. You dress and look like a piece of shit. No mother could ever love that." Alison said coolly. I turned around quickly and tackle her to the ground. As I pulled back to hit her, I felt someone pull me off of her, and a fiery of kicks and taunts. I covered my head, and closed my eyes as I felt the onslaught of girls jump me. It only stopped when I heard Coach Fulton yelling and I looked up and saw Toby and Jackson helping me up and away from the cafeteria.

"You ok, buddy?" Toby asked as I nodded and stood on my own. I saw the girls all retreating and Alison was gone.

"Yeah. Never better. Get me the fuck out of here. Now." I said as coach stopped us.

"McCullers, you alright?" She asked as I nodded. When we walked out of the cafe, I saw her. And all of a sudden, nothing mattered. Emily walked over with Aria, Hanna and Spencer. I walked over to her and took her hand, before checking on Jackson again. He had an upset Aria in his arms. I watched as my tall friend hold his girl. He smiled and I couldn't make out what he was saying but it didn't matter. Emily had hugged me tightly, and started to check my face.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked quietly, as I nodded. I didn't want to be here anymore. I pulled her away, and started making our way down the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" She asked as I opened the door, and led her out into the parking lot.

"Somewhere, anywhere. Just come with me, please?" I asked sincerely. She smiled, and unlocked her car. She tossed me the keys, and I eagerly took them. I needed to get away right now, and I had a reason right next to me. She took my hand once I got into the car, and we drove away from school.

XxxxxX

E POV

She drove until we were at the clearing. She opened her door, and walked towards a small, dead tree trunk and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one quickly and sighed heavily as I joined her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she smoked.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Ali went too far this time." I said quietly as she walked back towards me. She hugged me tightly, and I melted into her arms. I was seriously upset, but this…this was making me forget all about our day from hell. We stayed like this for a few minutes, neither of us talking, just holding each other. She pulled away and threw what was left of her cigarette away.

"You didn't deserve that today. I get it, Ali is all knowing, and its time to take her down a few pegs." She said seriously as I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about her." I said as she nodded. I stepped towards her again, and kissed her. She was taken aback, but quickly reciprocated and wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me into her closer. It was the only thing that could help me forget, and I just wanted to keep forgetting. This felt right, it felt good, and I wasn't about to apologize for liking, kissing, or wanting to be with Paige McCullers.


	9. Chapter 9: In The Orchard

A/N : sorry for the wait. lots of things happening all at once and i had to hold off writing, but this part was almost finished and since i have a little free time tonight, heres the next part. Enjoy!-SGB

Chapter 9: In The Orchard

P POV

I was spotting a brand new black eye, and some matching bruises along my side and back after the fight during lunch hour. Coach benched me the next morning at practice, and Emily wouldn't leave me alone to lick my wounds in private. I was grateful at times though, to have someone actually care what was happening to me. But I was still angry, and there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't touch Alison, or I would lose my spot on the swim team and my chances at scholarships. I really need those in order to complete my goal and get the hell out of Rosewood. The principal let me go with a warning luckily, but that didn't stop the stares, comments and rumors from starting. I just wanted this week to be done. I was walking from my English class, when I saw my best friend and his new girlfriend walking down the hall together. Alison had told everyone it seemed, but they didn't seem to care. He was actually holding her hand, and she was unabashedly staring up at him with eyes filled with adoration. He towered over her, and it was actually good to see this hard ass look so happy for once. He waved to her mother, who just smiled warmly as I turned the corner and headed to my history class. I had a lot on my mind. Mainly, Emily and what we were. She had occupied most of my thoughts the last 24 hours. I didn't know what this thing was between us but I was determined to find out. I walked into my class. I sat down and opened my notebook. I pulled out my journal and started writing furiously. I just wanted to get these thoughts out as soon as possible. I still had a few classes left, but I wanted to get the hell out of dodge. As luck would have it, Thanksgiving Break was here, which meant one thing. Dad went away to his retreat and spends times with all those less fortunate, mom goes to her sister's condo in Atlantic City, and I'm given the choice of going to my grans in Scranton or having to go to Jackson's for the weekend. Since Gran is all the way back in Scranton and Jackson is right down the block, my choice was simple. Maybe I could get her to come over one night? Just so we can talk without threat of Alison, or her friends, or my own friends showing up. Every time we tried, someone would show up and we had to change the subject all together, and with everyone suddenly pairing up, all eyes were on us now. I looked up at the time, and realize the class was nearly over, and all I had on my pages were all my thoughts, now made permanent.

"Paige, you good?" I heard and looked up, seeing Jackson in the doorway.

"Yeah, man, just a lot of stuff on my mind. You?" I asked as I gathered all my stuff and walked out the door with him.

"I'm cool man. You coming over for Thanksgiving tomorrow, right? My mom and dad are actually going to be there this time." Jackson said as I nodded happily as we made our way to the bleachers. We climbed up and I heard Jackson's phone go off. "It's Aria. Want to have lunch with the mod squad? Hanna has this crazy idea about getting together tonight." He said as I scoffed and followed him towards the cafeteria doors. There I saw the girls waiting, with Caleb and Toby nearby. I waved to Emily, who walked straight over to me.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sincerely, and checked my cheek and face. I pulled away, and nodded quickly, before turning to the couple kissing next to us. She turned back towards me, and cupped my cheek, gently caressing the area near my cut. I blushed lightly, and took her hand and played with her fingers, as Emily bit her lip and stared down at them. I pulled away from her quickly, before turning back to the couple a few feet away from us.

"It's like we aren't even here." I whispered as Emily nodded and smiled warmly. "Hey, Romeo. Wanna get out of here and get our lunch?" I asked as he pulled away from the smaller woman and followed me to the lunch line.

"Did I see what I thought I saw?" Jackson asked as I shook my head and grabbed a sandwich and water.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Aria until you were scared. I don't get to tell you anything until I know what 'anything' is. You get how it is. You two kept it secret so she who shall not be named didn't catch wind of it, and she still found out. I just need time, and I need to get to know her with you or her friends around, pal." I quickly said he stopped and gave me a look of pure confusion.

"Dude, I was talking about the pizza. I wanted a slice." He said as I turned around and he started laughing heartedly and patted me heavily on the back. "I don't care, man. I mean I care, but what you and Fields do in the back of your truck is your business." Jackson said as he paid for our food, and we went back to the table. We sat down during a heated discussion over what to do tonight. Hanna, per usual, was begging to go to Philadelphia and dance the night away. Spencer argued that even though it was a good idea, she had to travel early the next morning, and so did Emily. That was when Toby spoke up.

"We're having a bon fire are Jack's. You girls should just come over with us, and relax. We usually camp and make it a whole night." Toby said as Jackson's eyes opened, and pointed at Toby.

"That's not a bad idea. I still have a bit of stash in my parents' house, and they are coming home with another couple of bags in the morning from the airport duty free station. I don't see why not." Jackson said as I looked over and Emily, before breaking our brief eye contact and turning towards my guy friends.

"Let's do it then. Ladies, Thoughts?" I asked as I leaned back, and watched as Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Aria all agreed readily to the idea of a camp out with their significant others.

XxxxxX

Jackson met me at the clearing that night. I was honestly excited for our annual pre-Thanksgiving fire/camp out. The weather was absolutely perfect, not freezing, but cold enough to warrant our fire. I saw Aria lifting up a speaker to Toby's pickup while Hanna and Spencer were setting tents with Emily in different areas around the clearing. I grabbed mine and when over to a corner fat away from the other couples with us. After finishing up setting up my own stuff, I watched as Emily moved away from Caleb and Hanna's tent and walked slowly towards me.

"Hey stranger." She said as I pulled out a couple of bags. "So, I thought I was rooming with Hanna, but then she said Caleb was going to be able to get away in a little bit. Mind if we bunk together?" Emily asked as I smiled, and took her pack.

"Sure thing. Help me set up?" I asked as we gather up the rest of our things and set them inside the tent. Within minutes, Jackson had pulled out all the food, and various swiped liquor bottles from his house in the distance. It wasn't an hour later, and Jackson had his guitar out, and his hand drums, and we were all singing around the fire, drinking, and unabashedly flirting with each other. Jackson had rolled a blunt, and we were all passing it between us. Even Spencer took a few hits, and was completely relaxed. Emily was next to me, while I played along with Jackson on his hand drums. It was just a chill night, with a lot of really awesome people.

"True or dare?" Hanna asked when we finished playing.

"To who?" Spencer asked as she leaned back against Toby.

"You then, smart ass." Hanna said as she took her drink and smirked at Spencer. She took a sip of her IPA and smirked.

"Dare." Spencer said as Hanna smirked, and clapped her hands together.

"Streak through the camp." Hanna said as everyone laugh as Spencer blushed deeply. "Gotta do it now Spencer." Hanna said evilly. Toby shook his head and nodded as Spencer scoffed and stood. Hanna cheered as she forced Toby to stand and undressed. She sat him down, and with a playful glint, ran through the forest, completely naked. We all stood and cheered as she ran back, and took a bow, before flipping Hanna off. She quickly redressed and sat back down, before turning towards Emily.

"So Emily...Truth or Dare?"

XxxxxX

E POV

"So Emily...truth or dare?" Spencer asked me, as I smirked and sat back against the log.

"You would love it if I said dare?" I said quickly, taking a sip of the beer in my hand.

"Don't be a pussy is all I'm saying." Spencer said with a smirk and drank her own beer. I put aside my empty and grabbed another one from the cooler next to us. Sitting back down, I caught Paige's stare as I sat back against the log turned back towards Spencer.

"Fine then. Give me your worst." I said boldly as I opened my beer and took a deep drink.

"Kiss who you find the most attractive out of all the girls. I mean kiss them...not of that peck on the cheek bull shit." Spencer said quickly. That bitch. She knew exactly how I felt about Paige. She just wanted to see if I'd actually do it. Well screw her. I don't care anymore. Ali ruined my last relationship, and ripped my heart out when we were younger. Why did I let her hold me back for so damn long? Screw it. I turned quickly over to Paige, and in one quick move, I kissed her deeply. I felt her shake in surprise, then a faint moan as she pulled me in tighter and kissed me back just as deeply. I could hear the cat calls behind us, our friends cheering us in, but at this point, I had tuned them out, and my only focus was on Paige's lips and her hands pulling me tight against her body. I pulled away first, only for her to kiss me again. "Well...that answers our question. You guys can stop now. Or not...it's totally up to you. It's kind of getting awkward watching you two make out like you've done it a hundred times before." Spencer said as everyone around her laughed heavily. She pulled away from me and smiled warmly, and pulled away slowly. She still held my hand though, and all I could feel were tingles coursing through my whole body. I smiled wide as Paige moved closer. Jackson stood up and held his cup up.

"Let me be the first to say this...though we all knew it, you two suck at hiding it, but neither the less...finally" He said as everyone laughed and cheered.

XxxxxX

P POV

I opened the flap of the tent, and she crawled in before me. I had moved it further away from everyone else when they were still drinking and playing truth or dare. I pulled the tent shut and zip it halfway around, before sitting down next to her. Her eyes never left mine, as she took my hand, and pulled me closer. I could feel her own pulse quicken as she kissed me deeply. I felt her arms sneak around my torso, and her chest tight against my own. I felt light headed, hot, and Emily was consuming me. She leaned back a little, as I slowly ran my hand down her side, around her back and pulled her tightly against my body again. She let out a breathy moan as she laid back completely, pulling me on top of her. I hovered her, and pulled away, before letting my eyes explore. I watch as her chest rose slowly, and she caught her breath. My mouth went dry, as she moved her arms above her head and smirked at me. I quickly dipped my head back towards her, and kissed her hungrily. I felt her hands unzip my leather jacket and pull it off of my shoulders, and her fingers run up the back of my shirt. I shivered, bit my lip, and looked down at her. She smiled warmly and pulled me closer to her. I stopped her and kept looking down at her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked breathlessly as I nodded.

"I'm good, I just want to make sure you're ok." I whispered as she sat up slightly and smiled.

"Yeah." Emily quietly said as I sat back and pulled off my jacket. "Everything is ok. I want this. I want you." Emily whispered as I smiled goofily, and let out a sigh, before lying next to her.

"I want this too…just not in a tent with our best friends surrounding us in their own tents doing whatever to each that straight couples do." I said honestly, as she turned towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "Besides…I think I should take you on a real date before I get in your pants." I said as she laughed and slapped my arm. I pulled her in closer and she snuggled into my chest. We laid like that for a while, just absentmindedly talking as the night passed us by.


End file.
